Alice
by CharliePaceWinchester009
Summary: This isn't the Alice in Wonderland we're used to. What if Alice chose to stay in our world after she married a Wonderland Prince? She used to be Queen. For many years she refused to go back. She hid her life for many years, and became a mother of two twins, a boy and girl. She thought she had a normal life, until Wonderland changes that. Again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before reading this, I would just to mention, that this another _Alice in Wonderland_ story. However, I would to mention, whereas Alice has had so many makeovers, I am not considering this a fan-fiction. Throughout this story I will be mentioning Queen Alice, a lot, that is because I am a huge fan of _The Looking Glass Wars_trilogy by Frank Beddor. If you have never read the trilogy, then I definitely recommend it.

With any further a due, I bring you _Her Name was Queen Alice__. _

Preface

"_It's time my Queen" _

"Good evening my Queen," announced one of the families keepers. Alice Goodwin looked up, and seemed haunted by the name that she had just heard the keeper call her. Surely, he should have known not to call her that.

"Shhh. You know better than to call me that. Especially with the twins asleep upstairs, and they could wake at any moment, and Lord only knows what could happen after that," Alice warned sounding alarmed, and not wanting to look the mid aged keeper in the eyes.

"But Madame, it has been years, and as of last night, it has been spoken of, that Wonderland is in need a Queen again, you know what that means, especially since their father has passed," he told her a incorrigible voice.

She sat there, as trying to decide on what to say. She taken another sip of her Earl Grey tea and then looked up at the keeper. "Fine then, this shall be where we live and stay, until it is wise that the children know the truth or they come to age, whichever happens first," Alice decided. There was no reason to decide further. What neither of them spoke a word for a few moments.

"Are you sure Madame Alice?" asked the keeper as he stood by the doorway to show himself out. Meanwhile hoping she hadn't made up her mind yet.

"I'm absolutely sure," she revealed.

"Alright well good night M'Lady," the keeper turned and left with no other words.

That was ten years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Elizabyth Goodwin awoke from her nightmares again. Across the hallway she could hear the snores of her twin brother, Dodgson. She had figured there would be no use going back to sleep of even attempting it.

As she slipped down for her morning tea, she heard a discussion between the keeper and her mother. She stood there a moment and debated on eavesdropping further or continue to get ready for her day at school. What she had heard between the two kept repeating itself in her head. _Something about war in Wonderland_. As she gathered, as her mother was a local fantasy writer, the keeper was helping her write her latest novel.

It was as she had sat down to enjoy her morning breakfast with tea, the keeper had come in and announced that her mother had wanted to see her. She pushed her auburn colored hair, in which she had inherited from her father, out of her face, and dismissed herself from the kitchen and headed upstairs to her mothers room. She wondered why now various pictures of some place so familiar, as in her nightmares, but in the good form of view had covered the walls. And why especially a picture of the Mad Hatter by the Keepers room? It was _peculiar_. To her at least.

"Good morning dear," her mother greeted. Alice had been wearing a perfect dress, almost like a formal prom dress, or least it could have been. Elizabyth had noticed a huge white heart in front, where the breast was. Then she remembered she had seen the dress in front of the court, where her parents had been married. "We're just waiting for your brother to arise, you know how he can be in the morning," Alice added as her daughter sat down.

"Would you like me to wake Madame?" asked the Keeper.

"No that would be alright, he'll be here shortly. He's slower than Elizabyth, getting out of bed in the morning," Alice confirmed.

"Very well Madame," the Keeper confirmed.

Then suddenly her son, who had looked just both parents, which as he was the younger twin, everyone found odd. Dodgson looked as though he would have rather stayed in bed all day, but thought different of it. Of course, he had probably thought back to when he had a full bucket of water dumped on him because he refused to get out of bed and go to school.

"Good morning Dodgson," Alice greeted as her son walked in. "Come join us," she had cheerfully as he walked in and grabbed a seat on the futon, in which, was never used, but was kept there for unknown reasons.

"What' so important, that you had to call us in this hour?" Dodgson asked, still not fully awake.

"Dod don't be so damn rude!" his sister protested.

"Now quiet, and I will tell you," their mother announced patiently.

"There are things I need to tell you, and I assure you, you will listen," she added as she sighed. This situation made her secretly wish she had revealed this when she was younger, as her mother, the Queen, before her had. Both teens remained quiet. "Well you remember all those adventures Alice had in Wonderland, anyhow I was there. I witnessed what he wrote about. I went through portals to get there, except he finished and published the story before I could come back," she revealed.

"Damn it mom, we're not seven anymore!" protested Dodgson. Only two people knew he had his fathers attitude. Neither one of them were going to reveal that two him. He would find out soon enough. "I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago, and I don't plan on helping you with your stupid fantasy novels!" he raged on.

"You don't want to believe me that's just fine, but haven't you been having those dreams? The nightmares?" she asked knowing the answer. She watched with those gray eyes. She watched as her son froze at the door.

She knew. They all knew.

"How long were you planning to tell us?" demanded. Elizabyth. She looked confused, and suddenly shared her brothers rage. She didn't really want to her what her mother had to say.

"That's him isn't it? The Keeper, the Hatter, that's why the painted picture is by his room isn't it?' demanded Dodgson as he stood half in the room. He was waiting for Alice to say something.

"Yes, it is. He was assigned to watch me, as I was to be made to stay in Wonderland, it's rather confusing, but yes," she confirmed. "Now in two days, you'll be seventeen, and this place will no longer be safe here, and as the dreams predict, they will be searching for you," Alice told her two disbelieving teens.

"Mother, once again, we are too old for your damn child stories," announced Dodgson as he turned to leave.

Just then Elizabyth spoke up. "Mom, we're both seventeen tomorrow. We were two days old when dad died. I don't know how I remember since you've never told us about him".

"Yes, that would be correct, and now because of that, I have told you years ago," Alice announced knowing that she wouldn't win over her son. She then dismissed her teens, so that they could do their homework, and so she could think by herself.

In the room down the hall, her daughter had picked up the book, she had kept secretly in her room for years, _Alice in Wonderland_ and began to read.


End file.
